Wendy, raconte-moi une histoire
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Michael vient réveiller Wendy. Il veut qu'elle lui raconte l'une de ces histoires. Une sur Peter Pan. Peter Pan, l'homme que Wendy avait toujours aimé. Et lorsqu'elle le revoit, dieu sait comme il avait changé, comme il avait grandi ...


- Psst. Wendy. Wendy !

- Grrmm. Va-t-en, Michael.

- S'il-te-plaît, j'arrive pas à m'endormir. Tu veux bien venir me raconter une histoire ? Tu sais, comme avant ... Celles que tu nous racontais à propos de Peter Pan...

La dénommée Wendy ne répondit pas. La tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, elle fit semblant d'ignorer son petit frère et réfléchissait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Peter reviendrait, et ce serait la même histoire. Son refus de grandir malgré l'âge, le désespoir de Wendy quant au fait qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour si il fallait qu'elle continue de s'acharner sur lui. Et merde. Ce serait la même histoire, et puis voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son petit frère ? Elle soupira et finalement décida de se lever.

- C'est d'accord pour ce soir. Mais je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours, avertit-elle en suivant son jeune frère jusqu'à la Chambre d'enfant.

Dès qu'elle y pénétra, elle eut un léger malaise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas venue. Et cette chambre lui manquait. Tous ces soirs à voyager avec Peter et ses frères, à combattre le Capitaine Crochet, confronter les indiens et nager avec les sirènes ... Comment oublier ?

Cependant, c'était fini. Elle avait grandi. Et Peter ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle, maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de grandir plutôt que de rester avec lui. Mais tout ça, tout ça ! C'était insensé. Même lui grandissait. Se réfugier au Pays imaginaire était de la folie. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il grandissait quand même. Il refusait de le croire.

Avec un pincement au coeur, Wendy chassa ses songes et s'assis au pied du lit de Michel, prête à lui raconter une autre de ces merveilleuses histoires mettant en vedette l'homme de sa vie.

- Il était une fois, un jeune garçon prénommé Peter Pan. Celui-ci possédait la capacité de voler ...

Elle détestait commencer cette histoire par "il était une fois". Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un conte, elle le savait bien, autant que ses deux frères. Mais, Monsieur Darling, son père, l'avait menacée de l'inonder de corvées si elle laissait croire à ses deux frères qu'elle y croyait encore. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien ... Pourquoi serait-elle amoureuse de Peter, si ce n'était pas réel ? C'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle secoua sa tête et continua de raconter l'histoire à son petit frère. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il dormait déjà. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux de son petit frère, lui offrit son ourson en peluche qu'il ne quittait jamais, et sortit de la chambre d'enfant, nostalgique de tous les moments qu'elle y avait passé, enfant.

La tête basse, elle arpenta le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa chambre, celle qu'elle détestait tant. Elle se mit en boule dans son lit, se couvrit de couvertes froides et bouda tout et rien à la fois, attendant que son sommeil plate vienne la chercher. Ce sommeil qui n'avait rien à voir avec ces nuits passées à confronter des pirates, les indiens, les sirènes... Elle se retourna maintes fois, sans réel succès. Soudain, il y eut quelques petits coups à la fenêtre, qui pourtant, était au deuxième étage de la maison. Wendy s'excita et sans se soucier de ce dont elle avait l'air, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était Peter. Peter Pan.

- Peter ! s'exclama Wendy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais venu écouter ton histoire, répondit-il.

Wendy était sous le choc. Après toutes ces années, il était revenu, et ce, que pour l'histoire ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Peter sourit, cependant.

- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais, si tes histoires parlaient de moi.

Surexcitée, Wendy s'exclama par un cri de joie, qu'elle ne put réellement terminer car Peter lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche.

- Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu vas réveiller les autres. Aller, viens.

- Mais, Peter, où irons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme, qui avait bien envie de le suivre, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'où ils iraient.

Elle suivit Peter jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, où il s'envola. Persuadée qu'il avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que lui, elle se retourna, déçue, et commença à marcher en direction de son lit. Cependant, grâce au reflet projeté dans le miroir, Wendy remarqua une étrange lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Elle se retourna, pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, et en fut bouche bée. Un énorme bateau volant se tenait à sa fenêtre. Celui du Capitaine Crochet. Peter réapparut à l'intérieur, arborant le couvre-chef favori de l'ex-capitaine.

- Alors, tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il.

Encore plus excitée, Wendy courut pour le rejoindre. Elle sauta à bord et lui atterrit dans les bras. Gênée, elle se défit de cette étreinte imprévue, avant d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur leur destination. La ramènerait-il au Pays Imaginaire, ou avait-il prévu une autre destination ? Pendant la première heure qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Wendy se contenta de regarder l'homme de sa vie conduire le navire. Comme il avait changé ! Vieilli, même. Si ce mot n'était pas aussi tabou à ses yeux, cet adjectif l'aurait décrit parfaitement. Des poils de barbes ornaient désormais son visage si doux d'ordinaire, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses cheveux étaient devenus longs, entremêlés. Même sa voix était plus grave.

- Tu as changé Peter, qu'elle lui dit finalement, après plusieurs minutes de contemplation. On dirait que tu as ... grandi.

- Non. Là-bas, on ne grandit jamais.

- Peut-être que c'est ce que tu croyais, mais regarde-toi, enfin tu es... comme quelqu'un de ton âge.

La trajectoire du bateau changea. Elle arrêta sec, puis fonça vers le sol, sur lequel il s'installa. Peter sortit du bateau, jetant son chapeau sur l'herbe humide. Wendy, qui se sentait un peu coupable, ramassa le couvre-chef et rejoignit le garçon, qui visiblement était blessé. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, mais n'osa pas s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Peter, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi, répondit-il.

Mais Wendy ne l'écouta pas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, attendant qu'il ne l'écoute. Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard supplémentaire, et fit mine de l'ignorer, bien qu'il voulait qu'elle s'explique. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de tout ça, elle se coucha dans l'herbe, entraînant Peter avec elle. Pour l'empêcher de partir, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est magnifique ? Le ciel... fit-elle

Peter ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc ne s'expliquait-elle pas ? Il joua au jeu, cependant.

- Oui. Il est magnifique.

Il se surprit même à sourire, constatant en effet que c'était une merveille. Elle sourit à son tour, serrant même sa main du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Touché par ce contact, Peter la serra à son tour, conservant sa main dans la sienne. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Wendy, qui apparemment, avait deviné qu'il ne se sentait pas normal, lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Peter ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il lui dicta tous ses sentiments. Il était présentement heureux. Il mentionnait les chatouillis se faisaient ressentir dans son estomac, le frisson qui parcourait son corps et se faisait ressentir jusque dans sa tête, le sentiment d'euphorie qu'il ressentait lorsque leurs peaux se touchaient.

- Mais je suis toujours fâché contre toi.

Wendy ne cessa pas de sourire cependant. Au moins, elle savait quelle serait sa meilleure arme contre ce semblant de haine qu'il avait à son égard : l'amour. Elle ne répondit pas toute suite, laissant patienter le jeune garçon.

- Tu sais Peter. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser en te disant cela, vraiment.

Elle se rassit pour mieux pouvoir le regarder. Puis, elle continua.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de vieillir. Tout le monde le fait. Tu ne préfèrerais quand même pas rester immortel, et voir tous les gens que tu aimes mourir à la fin de leur vie ? Écoute-moi Peter, regarde-toi. Tes épaules ont élargi, tu as quelques poils au visage, et alors ? Tu restes toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi toi. C'est le corps qui vieilli, et non l'âme. Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peut le contrôler. Tu es resté jeune, regarde toi. Tu aimes les mêmes choses, les mêmes choses t'offensent. Tu n'as pas changé. Il n'y a que ton corps qui n'a pas suivi.

Peter l'écoutait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Ce qu'elle disait faisait du sens, mais il ne la laissa pas gagner aussi facilement.

- Tu peux toujours continuer d'être au Pays imaginaire, rien ni personne ne peut t'en empêcher, tu es libre. En fait, la seule chose qui ait changé chez toi, c'est ce que tu ressens par rapport aux filles, maintenant, rajouta-t-elle, en lui souriant. De l'amour, ai-je raison ?

Peter sourit. Elle avait raison. Outre ce petit détail, il restait le même. Et il était libre de retourner au Pays imaginaire. Rien ne l'obligeait de venir travailler dans un bureau ou d'aller à l'école. Il avait toujours le contrôle sur sa propre vie, qu'il vieillisse ou non. Et puis, il pourrait rester avec Wendy, s'il le voulait. Le corps vieillissait, et non l'âme. Cette phrase venait guérir tous ses maux, toutes ses inquiétudes qu'il avait eu. Il ne vieillirait pas. Pas vraiment. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. M'enfin, ça, et Wendy. Il se releva d'un bon, et sourit à Wendy.

- Tu sais Wendy, je crois que j'avais oublié de te rendre ton dé à coudre.

Wendy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les lèvres de son interlocuteur étaient déjà sur les siennes, lui rendant le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, le soir de la défaite du Capitaine Crochet. Une fois le baiser interrompu, Wendy rigola, par amour, par amusement, qu'importait. Elle passa sa mains dans les cheveux du garçon, heureuse.

- Je t'aime Peter, lui dit-elle, au creux de l'oreille.

Au contact du souffle chaud de Wendy sur son oreille, Peter fut parcouru d'un spasme léger, agréable. Il l'aimait aussi. Elle avait raison. Que l'amour soit une affaire de grande personne, il s'en moquait désormais. Il ne pourrait nier ce genre de choses toute sa vie. Après tout, certaines choses étaient plus belles dans le monde des grands...

- Je t'aime aussi, Wendy.


End file.
